


Spin To Win

by EmoPenguin4



Series: Hurk Gets Lucky [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M, Pole Dancing, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoPenguin4/pseuds/EmoPenguin4
Summary: Rook gives Hurk a show he won't forget.





	1. No Touching

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey try not to wet yourself okay. Also, tell me if my descriptiveness needs improvement because I need it lol

"C'mon, Hurk," Rook calls out. "This way." He leads Hurk to an abandoned cabin that he claimed as his own.

Hurk looks at the cabin, then looks at Rook. "You sure this's safe? We're in the middle of nowhere."

Rook rolls his eyes as he opens the door. "Nothing bad's ever happened. It's just out in the distance enough to avoid deep scrutiny," he says, holding his hand out for Hurk to take. "Besides, who wouldn't want a quiet getaway from all this?"

"Point," Hurk mumbles out as he grabs Rook's hand and walks with him. The interior of the cabin is pretty simple, two floors with a kitchen, a water cooler, and the like on the ground floor. "You got a fridge and everything."

"Too bad there's no plumbing," Rook sighs as he pulls out a beer for Hurk. "Want a drink?"

"Yeah, sure," he says, making his way to the couch and settling in as Rook comes back with a bottle and a cup of water. "You're not drinking?"

"I like to avoid it if I can," Rook says sheepishly. "But I can hold a lot if you held me to a contest."

Hurk considers his beer for a second, then he stands up and returns the bottle to the fridge. "Sorry bro, but if you're not drinking, then I won't either."

"Oh," Rook mumbles. "I was hoping you wouldn't be sober for what I had planned..."

"What?"

"Nothing!" His tone is too obvious, defensive, but Hurk doesn't push. "Anyway, I have a radio with a CD player if you want something to do," Rook says, trying to calm down. His performance anxiety might be getting to him, and Hurk isn't even aware of the stage in the bedroom!

"Can we just take a nap? I was up late last night and you dragged me out here early, so I'm real sleepy."

Rook flusters. "Can I set up the bedroom first? I wasn't exactly neat the last time I was here," he says, his line of sight rapidly flickering between the stairs and Hurk. 

"What'd you do to mess it up?"

"Didn't make the bed, really."

"I don't give a shit about that, dude. I'm messy too. And I'm also real sleepy."

"Just," Rook breathes. "I have a surprise for you upstairs and I wanted to get you drunk so I could entertain you while you were uninhibited."

"Shit, man," he whispers with his fingers on his forehead. "You don't have to go out of your way to get me drunk." Hurk walks up to Rook, a hand settling on the belt loops on the deputy's pants. "Just say you want me to go wild. Ain't no need for booze to get me ready to go."

"Mmm," Rook makes a noise of agreement. "Let me go get dressed and I'll call you when I'm ready," he says, licking his lips.

"Hell yeah," Hurk says softly. "Don't keep me waiting."

Rook rushes up the stairs and considers the bedroom. He pulls up a chair in a comfortable spot. He also inserts a CD into the radio and plugs it in, making sure to leave the volume lower so Hurk can't hear anything yet. There's already a pole and a stage curved around the pole because for whatever reason, it was already here when he arrived. The last person to be here must've been invested in exercise or they liked to play freaky. Either way, Rook's pretty sure no one's coming back. He rummages through the closet to pick out the stockings and jockstrap he had stowed in there. He strips down and quickly wears the scant clothing, making sure to pick out a pair of rabbit ears and a clean washcloth on his way to the stage.

"Hurk," he calls to the man below. "You can go upstairs now. And don't trip when you see me," he issues as a sort of warning.

"Coming," Hurk responds. Footfalls fill in the silence for a few seconds. When Hurk climbs up, his jaw is open in shock. It isn't the first time Rook had done risqué things with Hurk, but looking like a full-on stripper was the last thing he'd expected from the Deputy. "Fuck," he lets out. "I dunno if this is crazy or hot, but I like what I see anyway."

The Deputy leans forward trying to wipe all shyness out of their face and instead looks at Hurk through half-lidded, sultry eyes. "Have a seat, big boy," he rumbles out in a seductive tone. 

"I'm fuckin' wide awake now, Rook," Hurk all but yelps as he nearly trips from rushing up the last of the steps and running over to the single chair. It creaks under his weight, but Rook had checked to make sure that chair was sturdy and could handle two heavy people sitting on it before finalising his plan, so he just assumes it was just Hurk's excitement that made the chair give a bit.

"Good, because you won't want to keep your eyes off me for anything," Rook says, sliding down with the washcloth as he wipes the pole. His upper body moves with his arms, towel working on the pole like it was something else attached to Hurk's body. As he moves closer to the floor, he presses "Play" on the radio and songs from Simon Curtis start playing. 

Hurk groans really loudly, clearly affected by the performance. "I'm watching," he says as his hands tremble in his lap.

Rook laughs, then throws the cloth at Hurk's general direction. He scrambles for a second to catch the cloth, then stands up and places the cloth on the chair. "Can't stay off your feet, huh," Rook says as he holds on to the pole and starts walking to gain speed. He lifts his feet off the air and clings to the pole as he spins around, his silky stockings reducing friction and letting Rook slide as his feet approached the floor. He lands and shifts his position so he ends up kneeling in front of the pole. He whips his head up from his position, his hair flying back behind his head. His hand slides up the pole, and his body follows. He leans on the pole with his chest, the metal sliding in between pecs and his tongue rising up on the pole.

Hurk's breathing gets heavy as he leans closer to touch, but Rook gracefully avoids the hand by performing a sliding maneuver under his hand. His back is arched under Hurk's arm like they're playing a game of limbo. Rook lifts a leg, sliding his hand up his thigh, and he shoves Hurk's hand down with a leg. "No touching," Rook says as he rises, turning around so he bare ass can be seen by Hurk. "Especially not when I'm unfinished," he adds with a wiggle of his hips. 

Hurk shakes himself out of his libido-induced stupor and returns to his chair to watch Rook work the pole. As Rook slides backwards from the pole, Hurk takes notice of how the Deputy's leg muscles tense, his ass clenching as he pulls off the more difficult maneuvers. Hurk had never realized how flexible Rook could have been, or how long his legs were. Hurk certainly never noticed how soft Rook's skin looked, leaving him look so deliciously untainted.  Hurk also never noticed about how much he wanted to taint that very pure flesh, to mark it with bites and--

Rook flips his legs upward and clings to the pole upside-down, his arms spread like a bird in flight. "What are you thinking about?"

Hurk's response comes out husky, "Your skin," he says, not entirely explaining his intentions.

"Skincare is amazing, isn't it," Rook asks, pulling his upper body up to hold on to the pole and return his feet to the floor. Rook places both his hands behind him, clinging to the pole, and stretching forward as if he was going to fall into Hurk's excited form. Rook's hands snag at the pole at the apex of his fall, leaving his chest and stomach stretched in front of Hurk. Rook can feel Hurk's hot breath, and it excites the Deputy just a bit. "Catch me, I'm falling," he says in a tone parodying a maiden's. He lets go of the pole, and Hurk reacts fast enough to catch Rook.

Hurk's arms lift Rook into his lap and rests at the base of the dancer's spine. "Holy shit, are you done?"

Rook places his hands on Hurk's shoulder. "Not quite," he says, standing up and hiking a thigh over Hurk's shoulder. His breath catches in his throat. "And again," Rook says, sliding his leg forward and arching his back, "no touching."

Hurk releases a needy whine. He turns his head, looking at Rook and licking his thigh. "Not a fan of following rules, y'know."

Rook holds in his moan, but a shudder courses through his body when Hurk licks his thigh. "And yet you were doing so well earlier," he says as he moves his leg from Hurk's shoulder. Rook rotates his body, sliding into Hurk's lap. Rook leans his head back on Hurk's shoulder and makes a really lewd noise, rolling his hips. "Then be naughty. I don't play around that often," he lifts his hips, sliding up Hurk's chest, "but when I do, I like to think I'm a freak." He bumps Hurk's jaw with his ass. "I like lovers who take."

Hurk latches on to Rook's hips. "Then that's exactly what I'll do."


	2. A Different Kind of Pole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook gets some sweet, Hurk-brand loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imded

Hurk prods at Rook's hole with his tongue, drawing out a moan from the near-naked Deputy. "Gonna get this wet and loose so you won't get hurt," he says, his voice husky from his uncontrollable lust. "But I'll make you scream anyway."

Rook reflexively pushes back against Hurk's tongue. "Yeah," he breathes out challengingly. "Good luck with that, I'm not a weak mortal.",

Hurk smacks Rook's asscheeks and watches them bounce from the impact. "Something tells me we're gonna be here all day."

"I would like that," Rook says as he reaches down to unbutton Hurk's pants. 

"Wait," Hurk says, letting go of Rook. "Stand up," he says, making Rook move so he can pull off his own pants and shirt. They both stare at each other, Rook's eyes trailing up and down Hurk's body. Hurk walks over to the bed and sits down. "Get on the bed, I'm really ready to let loose on you."

Rook smiles and races over to Hurk, gracefully sliding legs first into the space beside him. "Fuck me up, Hurkules," Rook says with a shit eating grin and moving eyebrows. "I wanna see you try to actually do something that isn't soft."

Hurk playfully growls and flips Rook onto his stomach. "You're not getting off this bed until you've creamed those jocks real hard, you know," he says, spreading Rook's cheeks with his hands. "Now, while I'm back here, tell me what you wanted to do to me if I wanted to play nice for a while longer."

"Well," Rook starts with a playful voice in his tone, "I was hoping to ask you about your favorite position in bed." Rook gasps when he feels Hurk's tongue penetrate. "And then I," he sucks in a sharp breath, "I was going to do a handstand in front of you and take off my jock with my legs."

Hurk stops licking for a moment and examines the jockstrap. "Well, the strap looks loose enough to slide right off," he says as he tugs at the band and lets it snap back into position, making Rook yelp. "I'm dying early if I can have cake for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

Rook wiggles his hips in a taunt. "Sometimes, dessert is the only thing that can keep a man alive."

"You're so sweet," Hurk sighs out against Rook's thighs. "But definitely a bit spicy, too," Hurk nips Rook's thighs as he said spicy.

"Hey," he yelps out as he hits Hurk with his thigh. "Be gentle with me, please."

Hurk rubs on the spot he bit. "You sure?"

Rook makes a noise that sounds like he's thinking. "No, actually, be a bit rough."

Hurk laughs, a noise that comes from the bottom of his gut. "Humor, I like it." He leans over to the side and reaches for a drawer on the side of the bed. "Not sure if I wanna go that rough, but I'll see what I can do," he pulls out a bottle of lube and some condoms.

"Well, I'm not gonna force you," Rook decides, waiting for Hurk to put on the condom and an appropriate amount of lube. "But if I get bored, I'm riding you all the way down the highway to Hell."

Another hearty laugh. "You don't need a good dickin', you need self-control." Hurk flips Rook onto his back and plants a kiss on the resting Deputy's lips. "I'll give you some sweet lovin', sound good?"

Rook's eyes shift for a few seconds. "Shit, honestly, I think I need that after all that tiring poledancing."

"Then relax," Hurk says, placing a firm hand on Rook's chest, "and I'll do all the work from here."

Rook smiles and closes his eyes, his form visibly relaxing. "I trust you."

Hurk lines himself up with Rook's entrance, prodding and teasing. "Since you were such a tease earlier, I figure I'm allowed to have a few moments of my own.

Rook whines at the sensation of something just touching the rim of his hole, clearly wanting more sensation. "This is gonna bite me in the ass," he whimpers. 

Hurk drapes himself over Rook's body, touching every inch of skin with his own. Hurk can feel the warmth of Rook, the softness and smoothness that made his mouth water. Everytime he pokes Rook's hole their bodies slide together, creating wonderful friction. "I'll make it good, you're good," he whispers into Rook's ear.

Rook drapes his arms behind Hurk's neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Rook rubs against Hurk's warm stomach, desperate for temperature and pleasure. Hurk presses his body closer to Rook as he finally breaches the ring of muscle keeping Hurk away from being inside. "H-Hurk..."

Hurk pushes himself inside, slowly but surely. "Relax, Rook. I got you," he says, finally bottoming out and drawing a groan from both men. Hurk kisses Rook one more time, "Just tell me when it's okay to move."

Rook all but pushes himself against Hurk's hips. "I'm ready now, but I feel like you're gonna hold back for a bit longer."

Hurk smiles and pulls away, pushing himself back into place before completely pulling out. "I'll just take my time over here. If you cum before me, though, I might need to dole out spankings."

"Don't tempt, big guy," Rook chuckles, his hands resting on Hurk's cheeks. "I would intentionally do it to get some roughness and get you upset."

Hurk groans in disappointment and looks into Rook's eyes. "Listen, just. I want this to be special," he reasons, thrusting all the while, "just a moment where we connect. Nothing wild. I don't wanna hurt you, ever. You already get hurt out there on the field, but when you're with me, expect to be pampered."

Rook blinks a few times. "You know, if either of us were anywhere close to cumming, this would be the part where we get our rocks off together." He pulls in Hurk for another kiss, this time with depth and tongue. Rook can feel the places where their skin is in contact. How every thrust Hurk makes rubs against his jockstrap. How slick everything is with sweat between their bodies. Rook pulls away to breathe, panting heavily. "I thought this would be boring but it honestly feels real pleasant..."

Hurk's thrusts pick up speed, signalling that he's close. "Not everything needs to be rough."

Rook puts a hand on Hurk's hips. "Wait, you're almost there," he whines. "Pull out, I still want to try something."

Hurk looks confused, but complies and pulls out. "What now?" He kneels in front of Rook, erection still raised.

Rook stands up and leans flat on the wall above the headboard. "Now we continue," he says, wiggling his ass and bracing his hands on the wall. "And all you have to do is what you were doing earlier."

Hurk follows along, pressing his body against Rook's and wrapping both arms around his waist. "Will this make you cream your jocks?" Hurk asks with a playful tone. "I'd like to have something to remember this day."

"You make it sound like the last time I'll do this for you," Rook replies, "but it won't be. We can always make sure of that."

"Man, I just wanted some underwear to sniff when I jerk off," Hurk says, his tone full of joy, "but if we get to do this more often then I'm definitely gonna need to prepare a surprise for you, too." 

"I'm suddenly really curious about that surprise now." Rook rolls his hips up and down Hurk's cock. "Now we continue, big boy."

Hurk aims and pushes into Rook. "I'm real close, what about you?"

"I'm just about there," he says, relishing the slide of sweat between their bodies. "If you just press your hand against my crotch, you'll get your wish soon enough."

Hurk immediately starts pawing at the bulge in Rook's jockstrap while thrusting faster and faster. "I can see why you like this. Easier to just grope."

Rook's breathing becomes heavier as Hurk's hand gently massages his bulging erection. "I-I... Hurk, I'm gonna...!"

Hurk's panting is just as heavy as Rook's, "Me too, fuck...!"

Rook feels Hurk pull out and hears the sound of something being pulled. Hurk's cock is on Rook's asscheeks, sliding up and down until Rook feels something warm spray across his back. At the same time, Hurk's grip on Rook's bulge tightens somewhat. Rook releases a shaky breath and releases into his jockstrap.

Hurk pulls Rook backwards and into the bed. "Dude, Rico... I'm tired."

Rook pants in exhaustion. "Yeah... I'm tired, too."

They stay like that for a while, just breathing with each other until Rook stands up. He removes the jockstrap and throws it at Hurk's face. "Here you go."

Hurk raises his hand and gives a thumbs up in Rook's general direction.

"I'm gonna shower now," Rook says, about to walk away from the bed.

"Wait," Hurk all but yells. "I still have to clean you up with my tongue."

Rook immediately sits on the bed and pulls Hurk up from his position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurk and Jacob get introduced in the 2nd chapter of Behind The Scenes because yes.

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T WORRY IT COMMENCES ON PART 2 HAHAHAHAHAHAH


End file.
